User talk:DarkShadowDragon
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Skylandersfanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Sorry, bout that. I was adding the portal masters to a category called Portal Master Kindness 19:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocking hey could you please stop blocking people and unblock kindness zach do you get any sleep cause i always see you on Zach...The chat is glitchy! Everytime I X out and come back in the comments switch around and change. It's Nikki Walterz in HOLLYWOOD! 21:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) WAIT!!! WAIT ZACH before you ban me again, let me clear up what happened earlier. when you left, me and Rex were talking and he was saying that i used to be funny and stuff and that i was full of myself. So when you came in and asked if i wanted to be admin, i said whatever, and intended to come back in and say, "WAIT ONE SECOND", so that i could try and go back to just being funny, but before i could, it said you kickbooted me. sorry for any inconvenience this has made, and sorry for all the trouble i have caused, and yes i would still like to be admin. AwesomeDaxter 05:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeDaxter Ok well i'll unban when i get back otherwise just wait a few days.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 07:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) A FEW DAYS?! i can't even use chat! Well.... this is gunna be fun..... There i unbanned you if you cause anything again i will make you banned.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 18:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ZACH!!!! THE TITLE OF THE WEB COMIC IS GLITCHED UP. TRY TO FIX IT! Wait.....THATS IT! I know how to get it back....just ask dax to do his edit again. I'll fix it Pie est épique 17:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) void zombies the image that you were talking about was from Call of Duty: Black Ops yeah, it is. At first i thought it was from Doom ||| because the name was Void Zombies. Pie est épique 15:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I just thought it would fit the description, but yeah those are stink zombies from black ops AwesomeDaxter 16:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeDaxter Crawlers: According to Dr.Richtofen, they are failed experiments. They are not to be confused with "crawlers" zombies without their legs. They are short, and run on their arms and legs, and can be hard to see at times. When killed via a conventional weapon, they emit Nova gas that slows blurrs vision. When one is killed, any other zombies in the explosion can be killed by it, which is useful on higher rounds. There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 21:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Me and my friends just call them stink zombies. AwesomeDaxter 22:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeDaxter SK Hey ZACH can you unlock my skylander page Sailor Elfin? It's locked so only admins can edit it for some reason. It's MY skylander so can you unlock it? I need to add a picture. Kindness Pie est épique 21:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) BIG IDEA Ok, so, i have this idea. What if we go and advertise the site, and by the time they announce skylanders 2 release date, we have so many people here, and we are so big, that the skylanders people see our wikia, and then they use our story and skylanders! So git out there and start advertising! AwesomeDaxter 04:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter yea not some much for a few reasons. #1 These are our ideas there for they have to ask us and get some stuff. #2 They might already have their own ideas. #3 Half this crap is not E10. #4 For a Wiki to get a spotlight it must be big and not have stub pages which mean we need to expand. #5 By wiki Terms of use you must be 13. #6 Some if not all of the stuff takes from other stuff so that won't help. --Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 06:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The first one's easter eggs were ALL from lord of the rings. And whatever happened to 'Carp'? And Quake is fine. Kids would actually like him. I could expand. That's all i was doing when i was admin. but now i can't, because i can't even delete/rename/move pages. (AND I AM NOT BEGGING!) AwesomeDaxter 15:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Wanna chat? I'll be on for a bit, so just join the chat thingy. AwesomeDaxter 19:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter New Themes The old theme was kinda ugly, and it wasn't showing up as 'completed' on the checklist, so i redid it and stuff... Do you like it? AwesomeDaxter 22:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Me do! I'm just tooting along here, Mr.Speeder. Leave little ol Blahmarrow alone. Else I'll get my... 22:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ♥I will have a nice day. My old account Kindness' needed some cleanup. Too much spam and pictures. I also decided to give in my Rarity & Rainbow Dash pictures I took with my camera. --Pie est épique 19:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) User:Beautiful Heart Rarity! Huh? Dax's message. I don't have the powers to admin him. I really just blocked him. For some reason he got unblocked. Probably from ZACH. Then he probably started begging for adminship again. Beautiful Heart 23:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm always on the Friendship is Magic Fan Labor. Beautiful Heart 00:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy Beautiful Heart 00:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hearth's Warming Eve Happy Hearth's Warming Eve to you to! Hearth's Warming Eve is today so let's celebrate! SMILE SONG!!!!!!! :D Beautiful Heart 15:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Whatever I was going to help this little old lady with her bags at the grocery store, but then I remembered that I don't help people. Beautiful Heart 20:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What happened!?!?! I was sending a message to Blah then suddenly! I turn into KINDNESS? I got rid of that account! My adminship and rights turned into a CHAT MOD? Beautiful Heart 21:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bear with me Yeah, you're mad, I know, but this is what Heart wants. It's going to be alright, it'll be like old times man, like the old times of peace and harmony. Blahmarrow 02:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I've cut your powers, not forever, just till when you cool off. Blahmarrow 02:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Revenge! Hey, in the time given to me, I contacted every member of the Wikia Staff about Blah's behaviors. Beautiful Heart 01:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Heart We are ponies, let us love and tolerate the carp outta em' Beautiful Heart 02:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Take the quiz, look at my survey- What is your My Little Pony cutie mark? Your Result: Plant You're a botanist! You're the doctor for plants. You're great at planting things and helping them prosper and grow, and you can bring anything back to life! I'm coming to you for my garden issues! Toothbrush Gears Pair of Wings Goggles Needle and Thread Microphone Paintbrush Pencil with Notebook Flour with Rollingpin What http://www.gotoquiz.com/what_is_your_my_little_pony_cutie_mark">What] is your My Little Pony cutie mark? Quiz http://www.gotoquiz.com/">Quiz] Created on GoToQuiz New Logo Here, this can be our new logo. Can you please give us back our powers, I wanna add this to the home page. Here.. Done.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 18:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Question why AM I NOT AN ADMIN ANYMORE Ask Blah.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 01:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) cant you make me an admin againRex Howlett 03:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ask Heart.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 04:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) He already is a B-Cat, but no Admin, same thing for me. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 15:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Without admin powers he cant ban on chat. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 15:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Design Guess what boss? I hired (actully invited) some staff members of the Wikia Design center to make us a epic design for our wiki! Aren't I the best manager ever? -- Beautiful Heart ♥ 01:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ZACH, me and you need to chat. And you know the reason. May the odds be ever in your favor! 21:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ZACH, can we chat here Thursday night please? Im just trying to be friendly. May the odds be ever in your favor! 04:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ZACH, I just want to know if I did anything to get blocked and if you're testing me. If I did something bad, then I'm sorry, and I just want to privately chat with you. Send me a link to a place where we can privately chat. Please, just let me chat with you for once in a long time! May the odds be ever in your favor! 01:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey can I be unbanned a night early? Scourge is the Dark Claw 01:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Register the Skylanders Hello. I'm registering the Skylanders please. Samueljoo (talk) 23:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC)